lcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Custom Resources Records
(Credit for this page should go where it is due, to Wendell!) Since LCRP is totally fictional and not rooted in an already established world, there are many fantastic resources and substances that have been made up, but there’s no good catalogue of them. Here, I will recount all different made-up stuff people have used, how to get it, and when it was used, as well as who created it. Diamond Wood Diamond Wood comes from the wood of the Sillorian Diamond Tree. It is said to ‘grow abundantly in far off kingdoms’ this wood-which is entirely clear-and incredibly valuable, as well as presumably very durable, due to its name and the fact that it took only two small wheels of it to support a large-tempered steel ballista. It was created by funsapphire on July 31st, 2016 in his “CGK Ballista” Blaze-Stone Blaze-Stone is a very rare type of stone. It is a very light stone that can easily be crafted, mostly into furniture, but when blaze-stone comes in contact with glem dust it turns into a highly explosive substance, which also cancels out the powers of mages. It can only be found in the Okawa region. It was created by rpzg on August 12th, 2016 in his “The Mysterious Message, Rp” Draconic Iron/Draconic Steel Draconic Iron/Draconic Steel is made by the dragons in Arindear, and so far, only Darastrix Sthyr knows how to do it, and how to coax dragons into the process, as well as which dragons can be used. It was created by Black_Wind8319 on September 1st, 2016 in his “LCRP Of Deamons and Dragons, Part 1” Groncle iron Groncle iron is most likely a variant of Dargonic iron, though its specific properties are unknown. It was created by shadowind34 on July 20th, 2016 in his "CGK roleplay: the victory of Fireflash" Sapphire Ice Dust Not much is known about sapphire Ice Dust, other than that it can be combined with Gana Herbs to make Anti-possession, which can be a dust, Potion, or arrow tip, and can reverse the effects of some (If not all) Hypnosis and mind control type spells (I will again stress that Possesion is the wrong term for what Ignis did, he hypnotized massive amounts of people using magic.) This was created by rpzg on Spetember 6th, 2016 in his “A plan coming together….” Gana Herbs Not much is known about gana Herbs, other than that it can be combined with Sapphire Ice Dust to make Anti-possession, which can be a dust, Potion, or arrow tip, and can reverse the effects of some (If not all) Hypnosis and mind control type spells (I will again stress that Possesion is the wrong term for what Ignis did, he hypnotized massive amounts of people using magic.) This was created by rpzg on Spetember 6th, 2016 in his “A plan coming together….” Aquatic Gold Aquatic Gold is simply Gold that has been blessed by the element of water (Harder than it sounds!) and the most powerful of Aquatic Gold can defeat even the strongest of Fire-wielding wizards and Warlocks (All a Cabur or Dasu’r is) It was first mentioned on September 8th, 2016 in Black_Wind8319’s “Of Daemons and Dragons part 6” Illrock Illrock was a granite-like material, that was red. It was only found on the Isle of Grussia. It could also come in a form like iron, a shinier red, and a crystalline form, which was a red-transparent color. In the First Goblin Gold Age, it was used as currency.